Some plot
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A one shot about BillyXMandy, and yes I support the couple indeed. Read please.


"Welcome Billy and mandy." Mindy greeted.

Mandy placed her black coat on the rack,

"I'm not so sure about this Billy.." Mandy whispered.

"Aw come on Mandy. Mindy might actually turn a new leaf." Billy said smiling.

_New leaf..?_

Mandy didn't say anything, just walked into the room.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Mandy, As she wore a black short dress with her hair back.

"What are you all looking at?" She yelled.

Everyone was frightened and went back to dancing.

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked to the middle of the room.

"Hey Mandy! Come and play with us!" Mindy said smiling.

Mandy shook her head.

_Did I just see Mindy smile at me..?_

"Aw c,mon Mandy, it would be something exsiting." She said with an evil smile.

Mandy didn't feel like arguing, so she sat down next to Billy waiting to know what we gotta do.

"Ok boys and girls, I got this bottle here. Who can tell me what we're playing?" Mindy asked.

They stared at each other. In confusment.

Mindy sighed,

"We're playing SPIN THE BOTTLE!" She yelled.

"Ooohhh." They all said in confusment.

Mandy's eyes widened. She quickly crowled away from the circle, but she felt her foot being Tugged.

"Come on Mandy, It will be fun." Mindy said with an evil smile again.

She dragged her back into the circle.

"Ok, I'll go first." She said. She took the bottle and spins it.

It went around 4 times.

It stopped on...Irwin.

Mindy looked up at him in discustment.

Irwin didn't say anything really. He just sat there quietly.

"Um, Are we allowed to spin again?" Mindy asked.

They all shook their heads.

Mindy took a deep breath. She moved up to Irwin and looked into his eyes. Irwin felt his heart beating, Mindy could hear his heart beat as well. She leaned closer to Irwin and kisses him tenderly and passionetly. She broke the kiss and went back to her spot.

"I-I got a kiss from Mindy...I'll tell the world!" Irwin shouted.

Mindy snagged his lips and whispered.

"If you tell anyone you will never see day light again..!" She whispered,

Irwin gulped.

"Okay...Back to the game, How bout you Mandy?" Mindy asked, handing her the bottle.

Mandy felt for the first time, some fear. She slowely placed the bottle on the floor and took a spin. The bottle again spins 4 times before t lands. It stops on someone unfortunet. It stopped, on Billy.

Mandy gasped.

"Well well well Mandy, Look who you get to kiss." She said in a evil voice.

Mand looked to Billy.

Billy was speechless.

"Eww.." She mumbled.

She moved back.

"Come on Mandy, I had to kiss the biggest nerd in history. Now you gotta kiss your 'best friend.'" She said.

Mandy gulped.

She quickly grabbed Billy's top.

"If you tell anyone about this I will murder you...!" She whispered.

"I dunno whats going on." Billy whispered back.

Mandy was in anger.

"You little demon...You brought us here for a romance.." She mumbled to her ear.

"Pretty smart..Now you gotta do it Mandy. Or im calling the cops." She said with a sly smile.

Mandy turned to Billy. She raised an eye brow. She took a bit gulp and grabbed his shirt coller. And she pressed her lips to his. She had a discusted look on her face while she did it. But something happened. Billy placed his hand behind her head and moved her closer. Mandy soon gave in and rapped her arms around him.

"Um, guys. You can stop now." Mindy said looking confused.

**Outside deck.**

Billy stood out there looking to the stars. Mandy walked beside him.

"Remember what I said Billy.." Mandy mumbled.

Billy nodded.

"Mandy what happened back there.?" Billy asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's kinda like you gave in or something. Like you never wanted to stop." He said confused. He turned the otherway.

Mandy didn't say anything.

"I'm not really sure Billy.." She answered.

"Well you have my word. I wont tell anyone." He said smiling.

Billy's smile warmed Mandy's heart, She never felt that way before. She didn't say anything else. She leaned on Billy's shoulder and shut her eyes. She nearly fell asleep.

"Don't worry Mandy..I promise I'll never tell about this.." He whispered. Mandy for the first time smiled in her sleep.


End file.
